Guilty As Charged VinCat
by eclatantly
Summary: Vincent and Catherine spice up their love life with role-playing. Who's the beast now? Note: This story is a touch "out of character".


"Spread 'em, Chandler."

"Excuse me? Role-playing tonight, hm?" She flirtatiously asked.

"My tee-shirt that you're wearing is violating the dress code. Now you heard me. Spread. 'Em."

She turned to see him dangling her handcuffs between his fingers with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"I don't think you have enough evidence that gives you just cause to speak to me that way." Her hands found her hips.

"Oh, you know, I need to cross examine the witness before I gather the needed evidence."

"I'm not a lawyer, Mr. Keller."

"Same thing, equally as naughty. I think a search and seizure is in order. Now come here!" He made a come hither motion with his finger and she bit her lip.

"Not sure what's into you tonight but I really like it."

Catherine played along, slowly sauntering towards Vincent, sashaying her hips as she moved closer to him.

He grunted in approval of how her body moved like water; fluid, alluring.

"Nothing's into me, but I will be in you as soon as possible."

"Vincent! Oh, my..." He had never spoken like this to her before but it was certainly making her temperature rise and her to become increasingly wet for him to be inside of her.

* * *

As soon as she reached him he gently took her hands into his and affixed the handcuffs in place.

"Your heart's racing Catherine, I think that means you are guilty." He slowly turned her to face the wall. "If that's the case then you'll need to be punished accordingly but to take proper protocol I will need to frisk you, so spread em'. I've asked three times now, don't make me use any unnecessary… _force_."

Her heart was pounding against her ribs as she moved her legs further apart. She leaned with her forearms against the wall, protruding her butt out unnecessarily.

"What if I prefer unnecessary force?" Oh yes, she could and she would play along.

"Seems we have a feisty perp on our hands, don't we?" He was becoming increasingly harder as his shirt was riding up exposing her nude backside.

She was unsure of how much longer she could play this little game of cat and mouse with the pool of heat spreading through her core.

Without another word his hands instantly smoothed down her sides. His fingertips inched under the hem of the shirt and he splayed his large hands around her hip bones securing her body against his boxer clad frame.

She could feel his arousal so she roughly pushed back against his rock hard manhood, making him moan.

"Does this warrant an arrest, officer?"

He leaned into her as she pushed back, creating a deliciously tormenting sensation for the both of them. The friction was rapidly growing only fueling the fire of their ever growing flame. Slowly grinding, a pleasurable tempo of him and her. His fingers found the spot where she needed him most, with two fingers he rubbed her with long strokes. Smooth fingers moving against her moist, smooth, and overheated flesh.

They reveled in this intensity.

* * *

"What do you want?"

"Make love to me."

"Mm, nope. Don't think a naughty perp would say that. Try again." He kept pushing and grinding into and against her from behind while his finger ministrations kept taunting her from the front.

"God, I'm yours to do with as you want."

"Nah, still not buying it. Try _harder_."

She gave in. "Take me right now, Vincent. Make me YOURS. Don't hold back." She pleaded.

They were never much for dirty talk, it wasn't necessary, but God - it was so hot when they did. That did it. Her voice changed and whenever that happened he was a goner. He slowly removed his fingers from her body and pulled at the cuffs and they crumbled beneath his strong hands.

She turned just as he licked his fingers clean, smiling as her taste filled his mouth.

_"She'd need to be free for what was coming next..." He thought._

* * *

In one fluid motion he pushed his boxers to the floor and he hoisted her up slightly, wrapped his arms around her, and she sank down on him — joining them.

Their foreheads rested together, breathing each other in.

"Catherine, you are driving me wild. What am I going to do with you?"

"Punish me… " She breathily sighed at the contact "to the full extent of the law."

His hands palmed her backside as he began lifting and lowering her onto his manhood. Her breasts rubbed against his chest with every movement, her nipples teasing him over and over again. Vincent's thrusts became slow and thick, causing her to frantically push back with a reckless abandon.

His lips found hers and his tongue invaded the warmth of her willing mouth. His tongue danced with hers in a scorching synchronic rhythm causing more and more of a rush between them. Their tongues licked, tasted, tantalized each other.

He could sense her orgasm was building so he stopped all movement, she whimpered.

"Bed."

* * *

"What do you want, Chandler?" His large hands gripped her hips and his fingers danced on her skin.

"Keep going south until you run out of dry land."

She was panting, mewling his name.

Vincent's hand cupped her breast, squeezing, and rubbing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her eyes closed as her back arched up to meet him, chest to chest.

He understood that look in her eyes because he felt it too. His arm encircled her tiny waist and tightly pulled her closer to him, pinning her securely under him. Her hands locked behind his neck as he slid into her, joining them once again, rocking madly against each other.

Tight cool silk surrounding hot throbbing stealth.

* * *

He, long and hard inside of her. She, warm and wet welcoming him home. She wrapped her legs around his waist taking him in even deeper inside of her, filling her to her hilt.

Push, pull, give, take. They were one and they were rocking into oblivion.

His mouth moves from her lips to her shoulder and he bit down, marking her as his territory. Claiming her as his.

Her fingernails dug into his lower back, holding him and marking him as her property. He is hers.

Nails, teeth, thrusts — within a matter of moments she shuddered and clenched around him, taking him with her as he found his own powerful release, filling her completely.

* * *

"I take it that I'm guilty then?"

Her small hand gripped him under the sheet, pumping him quickly. She was a force to be reckoned with tonight!

"Lawyer or not Miss Chandler, you are guilty as charged."

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
